


【翻译】朝向

by raojia



Series: 时峰而谷 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mysophobia, Post-Time Skip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 他的约会对象是个自恋狂魔，可这没关系。圣臣从一开始就知道侑的这堆毛病，但他还是爱上他了。**:Narcissus
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 时峰而谷 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	【翻译】朝向

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fall into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707949) by [astroeulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/pseuds/astroeulogy). 



> 作者注：分级注意！本篇含有限制级的性描写，如果你想跳过并专注于享受这个故事的其他部分的话，请无视从“大腿上坐满一只宫侑是一种能被幻想的体验和一种相当新奇的经历。”到“在圣臣加入球队和他向侑告白之间的某个时段里，他们俩曾一起在圣臣的沙发上喝醉过。”之间的内容。
> 
> 因为两篇当中不存在任何矛盾，所以这篇可以当作是我写的《全数》的续篇，但它也是个独立的故事。
> 
>  **2月23日新增** ：有鉴于它们连贯阅读的效果最好，所以我把我这些视角轮换的短篇收成了系列。

**污物恐惧症** ( _名词_ )

指对污垢或污染怀有极端或不合理的恐惧

-

圣臣不确定这是怎么开始的。除他以外没人这样，他的父亲认为他来到世上时一定局促不安的很，而他的母亲什么都没说，不论她对此到底有没有其他的看法，或者意见。

但是不管这一切到底从何时开始，也不管它到底有着怎样的内在成因，对圣臣而言，它就是从他从记事起就必须面对的现实：在每个清晨都吞一点白色的药片，一天洗上十二次手，先耸起肩膀再穿过人群，并在自己和外部世界之间有策略得树起尽可能多的隔层。

还有那能够消弭这些恐惧的神圣的时间间隔：排球。

他 _清楚的_ 记得自己的排球生涯始于何物，因为最开始那其实和他异常柔韧的关节，出挑的身高及力量毫无关系，而仅仅只是被他父亲称为“认知行为疗法”的冗长进程里的一小部分。

“ _我们的目标不是立刻治好你_ ，”他解释着，甚至没从自己的笔记上抬起眼睛，而当时刚满八岁的圣臣双手紧握，正努力让自己不要过分在意那些被从百叶窗里透进的阳光映照出的，悬浮在空气里的尘埃微粒。“ _现在，我们只是想延缓你的症状表现，接着根据你对各项尝试的反应，去构建你完整的治疗计划。_ ”

他们首先试了钢琴，但圣臣讨厌它，甚至为此沮丧到哭。再然后他们试了篮球，结果他要么恐慌发作要么暴跳如雷。这些活动所需的那种连续不断的接触——和被不知道多少人碰过的琴键或球——总能快速的把圣臣推过忍受的极限。

最终，排球被证明是那种恰到好处的平衡了接触与疏离，又能通过其恰到好处的刺激让圣臣那局促不安的内心最终完完全全安安稳稳的平静下来的东西。

那份爱诞生于第一声哨响之时，更先于他知晓爱为何物。

*

宫侑，大概率是全球七十亿人口里最为夸张的那个，目前正作为圣臣的男朋友和他绝赞交往中——尽管他俩都还没真正摸着头脑。

“就让我留在这儿等死吧。”当圣臣找到他的时候，他正蜷在位于街角的便利店外边，膝盖贴着耳朵，整个头都埋进了自己的臂弯里。

他的后颈处大约有半英寸晕着潮红的皮肤都暴露在外，而这使得圣臣突然了感到某种不可思议的，想要一口咬上去的持续冲动，尽管他所做的只是双手握拳，然后把它们深深，深深的插进了衣兜里，他觉得他的夹克都要被这动作拉长了。

“这回又怎么了？”他说，语气平淡到甚至算不上一个问句。

侑举起他那只攥着塑料袋的拳头，权当那就是理由——还挺充分的。他顿了顿，开口道，“我做到了。”他的后颈更红了。

“是的，”圣臣无奈，“现在起来。”

“别命令我，小臣，我要在这里等死。”

“你可以回家等死。”

“没错，”侑用他最甜蜜也最混蛋的腔调道，“但我就要在这儿等。”

圣臣叹了口气，看了看四周以检查环境，随即快速的闪向店面——避开了一群正兴高采烈的走在人行道上的中学生。侑的大腿很有力量，所以要是他真想就这样在这儿蹲一下午的话他的确可以做到，但是圣臣可没有足够的耐心在一边等着。

“是你说你想的。”他试着开解道。

“对，是我说的，但我说过的可多着呢！”侑嚷嚷起来，嗓门越抬越高，连带着尾音都有些沙哑。

通常情况下，对付这种状态的侑的最佳策略就是放任不管并让他自生自灭。

此时的侑根本没法说服，他就只会陷在自己的情绪里动弹不得，直到过度的疲劳迫使他不得不摆脱它们。

这一点始终令圣臣着迷不已，甚至可能就是侑最先吸引到他的东西。要是他清楚自己心中这份柔软的情感到底是何时开始生根发芽的话他就能断言，但可惜的是他并不清楚。那只是某个普通的清晨，他起床，练球，却在侑朝他露出那张自信而灿烂的笑脸时感到胸腔内部有花绽放——换言之就是，疼的要命。

现在他低下头，试图把视线从自己男朋友的后颈上移开，侑这会儿正因为买了避孕套一事而在大庭广众崩溃自闭，他则在怀念着他那些情绪平和的日子。

侑抬眼瞄他，撅着他贴着膝盖的嘴，圣臣依然深插在衣兜里的拳头不由得跟着一紧，他用的力有点太大了，闹得他的指关节都有点抽搐。

如此 _渴望_ 这个对他可没什么好处，但这根本无法阻止，现在的侑从脖子到耳尖都是红的，眼神飘忽的好像几个钟头都没见光一样，他的头发被他不知多少次的拉拽祸害的蓬松糟乱，只因为他在枚方市市中心某条人流汹涌的街道上，平淡而安静的，丧失了理智。

就只是看着这样的他都能在圣臣的内心激起一股尖锐的情感，渴望是当然的，但除此之外还有一点阴郁的歉疚——看着自己心烦意乱的男朋友却感到十分可以，这种事情正常嘛？估计不算。这种可以能在目前的情况下帮上忙嘛？肯定不能。

他把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，以期多少减轻些那些正在他体内流动，让他喉咙发紧呼吸变重的躁动不安的能量。侑的眉间皱出了一条他渴望描摹的曲线，而且圣臣还觉得他可能会为想要亲吻侑那张因不快而拱起的嘴而悲哀的。

 _终会有那么一天的_ ，他的内心咏叹着。*

*:Someday, someday, someday, says the trochee of his heart.

圣臣开口，“你看上去很——”

“帅。”侑友情补充。

“红。”

侑瞪着他，表情也变得像是某种赤裸的愤怒，突然之间，他看上去像极了一只噼啪作响，嘶声不断的猫，“ _你说什么_ ？”

圣臣真的相当，相当希望自己能有足够的勇气吻他，就这一次都好。兴奋难耐，饥渴难当，在唇齿想贴的时候咽下彼此的声音，指尖贴着对方的下颚或捧过脸颊，又或贴着头皮都好，就这一次，他自欺欺人的想着，告诉自己他不会贪心到想要更多。

“更红了。”他警告道，没把脑中所想说出分毫，他匆匆的瞥了一眼他们所在的街道，考虑到此刻的时间，这会儿的人流姑且能算得上是相当稀少。“幸好周围没粉丝在。”

这个，尽管难以置信，似乎正是恰当的解决方法。

侑几乎是立刻安静了下来，他环视四周，然后缓缓的深吸了一口气，随后才从他蹲伏的姿势里站起身来。他单手梳理着自己的前发，在没有镜子情况下尽可能的把自己的刘海弄的服帖，他的脸还是那副烧的通红的样子，在整理衣服的时候也还是完全没去看圣臣的眼镜。

“是没你的粉丝。”侑带着一种绝对的自信道，他是真的相信街上的每个人都是他的粉丝。

他的约会对象是个自恋狂魔，可这没关系。圣臣从一开始就知道侑的这堆毛病，但他还是爱上他了。*

*:Narcissus

“结束了？”他问。

侑不知道从哪儿摸出了一定帽子，他把它扣在头上使劲下压，帽檐在他通红的脸颊下投下深沉的阴影。

“和你吗？正在考虑，毕竟你得知道，”他晃晃手里的袋子，“要你再对我这么狗，我现在转头就能回去把它们退掉。”

“大概吧，”圣臣同意，“但是想退的话你又得重新回去和店员交谈，而我觉得你并做不到。”

侑居高临下的哼了一声，极尽了他身为一个红的跟番茄一样的人之所能，“我会假装你没说过这句的，但那只是因为我跟你一样想做，懂吗？ _不是_ 因为你值得之类的——你丫不值得！！”

“好的。”

他们步调一致，但肩膀，手肘和腰臀之间却始终隔着一英尺的距离，圣臣厌恶它却又需要，他也一样厌恶自己对它的需要。有那么一会儿，他们就只是安静的走在一起，他俩都没兴趣强迫对方说话。而如果侑有注意到圣臣其实根本没法完全把视线从他身上移开，他至少也还有足够的情商来放弃对此的冷嘲热讽。

*

简略来说，事实就是他们都渴望着触碰对方，用手，用唇，用身体的各个部位。问题在于，只要有人——也包括侑——靠近圣臣的时候速度太快距离太短，他战斗或逃跑的本能就会即刻触发。但他们都是现代人了，他们有网络，而这就是为什么上周他们坐在去往东京和AD复赛的大巴上的时候，侑会在圣臣身旁斜着他的手机屏幕（以确保他俩都能看清）并不知廉耻的在搜索框里打： _怎样和一个洁癖做爱_ 。

当然，这种虚幻的逞能行为只有一瞬，而侑在随之而来的恐慌中差点把自个的手机给扔出窗外。

不过，这个主意并非全然无益。圣臣的父母都是医生，他差不多忍了一辈子有关在互联网上寻求医学建议的批评斥责，所以他从没想到过他可以利用大众资源获得性生活方面的提议。

当他们第二天带着尚未褪去的，胜利的喜悦回到枚方的时候，侑带着他的笔记本电脑跑去了圣臣的公寓，他们一边讨论着用什么当关键词才能带给他们最合适也最具关联性的搜索结果，一边挨着坐在一起，隔着两英尺的距离。

（“总有人提到电话。”圣臣在那天晚上建议道。*

*:phone sex

侑阴沉着脸摇了摇头，“和性 _无关_ 的时候打电话就已经够让我抓狂了，所以仁慈点吧，小臣，我估计哪怕只是试试都能把我搞 _死_ 。”）

从那时候起，他们就把这种每天晚上的联合“搜索”当成了一种练习之后的减压方式，他们在圣臣近乎漆黑的小型公寓里独处。没过多久，这事儿的本质就彻底暴露了出来：它已经升格成了他们之间的某种奇怪前戏，他们会谈论他们想要的，会变得慌乱和燥热，而在此之后侑就会回到自己的公寓，好让他们在想着对方的同时照顾好自己。

要是换做其他任何人，这一切就都只会显得怪异非常，但对他们而言，这行之有效。

今晚，圣臣从他沙发边的桌子上拉出了一个盒子，随后把那盒避孕套丢了进去。无香型的消毒湿巾，医用级的非乳胶手套，以及一瓶水基润滑剂，它们的出现在某种意义上为其余的一切提供了变革的背景。此时此刻，看着这些东西令圣臣有点眩晕。

两天前他们就已经开始根据网上的建议准备所需物品，但直到现在他才感到 _真实_ 。

“我们的下个休息日是？”侑坐在沙发上问，他的脸上沐着笔记本的蓝光。

“星期天。”圣臣道，只觉得自己的喉咙干涩的难以发声。

侑若有所思的应了一声，道，“那么，就是星期天了。”他下好决心了。

“你怎么想呢，小臣，有什么想试的嘛？”

 _所有_ 。圣臣想这么说，但他不想让他们怀有过高的期待，所以他开口道，“不脱衣服的那种。”

“会很热的，”侑说，重新把视线移回屏幕，“我不是指性感程度你知道，就只是，现在是夏天，你懂的。”*

*:It’ll be hot

圣臣对此相当清楚。

对他而言，夏天是一年当中最困苦的时节，它会剥离他与外界之间隔层并害他汗流浃背，当他还是个孩子的时候，汗水也是无法忍受的部分之一。但是，随着他排球运动的进行，他渐渐的开始把汗水同来之不易的胜利带来的兴奋联系起来，而他自己流出的汗水最终也化为了一个无关紧要的问题，有些时候，那甚至会让他感到在被荡涤。*

*:purifying

而在他对侑的感情已经生根发芽的现在，佐久早不得不承受这个被暴露出的，会在赛后大汗淋漓气喘吁吁的 _侑_ ，而有关一个这样的侑的所有东西，又或者它们令他所感受到的所有东西，每一点都与纯洁毫无干系。*

*:pure

“还觉得你会喜欢吗？”侑问，他的声音听起来有些不快，就好像他很缺安全感似的。

不论身在何处，他或许永远都会是那个最为自负的人，但是现在这里有个谜题，它在他高中毕业后的某个时刻悄然潜入，成为一种静谧的 _怀疑_ ，那是圣臣迫不及待的，想要解开的谜题。

不过，此刻的他只是思考着侑的问题并描绘着它唤起的图景：侑躺下身，衣冠完整，大汗淋漓又气喘吁吁的在圣臣压在他裤子上的手下颤抖扭动。

“我会喜欢的。”他肯定的答道，而侑的表情看起来柔和了些许。

他也会喜欢的。

*

星期天的时候，侑出现在圣臣家门口，他的头发还是湿的，皮肤则闪着水光，他的视线朝下看着地板，总之就是不看圣臣。他站在圣臣家门口，焦躁的把重心从左转右，穿着一件合身却破旧的T恤和一条宽松的运动裤。所有这些都让圣臣感到触碰的欲望，而这让他有点不舒服。

他道，“我以为你会再晚点到的。”

“不先让我进去吗？”侑问，声音比圣臣所期待的还要轻柔。

他的心口突然展开了一阵奇怪的紧绷。

“想想看，你的头发还是湿的。”

“是的。”

圣臣走向一旁，好让侑绕过他进入公寓，他在门口胡乱的脱掉了鞋，闻起来就和看起来一样清新干净。

这让圣臣牙根发紧。

他们在他的公寓里独处过多少次了呢？算到现在的话起码也得有十二次了吧。但是现在的感觉和以往的所有都不一样，就好像连他们之间的空气都在震颤一样。他们注视着对方却没有眼神交流——圣臣尤其关注侑那被紧贴着他的T恤所勾勒出得肩膀曲线——而在很长的一段时间里，他们都没有说话。

侑先打破了寂静。

“所以，显而易见的是我洗过澡了。”他道，扯了扯自己T恤的前襟，而圣臣看着他的脸，觉得呼吸有些急促。“而且它们也是干净的，所以接下来呢？”

“我得去洗澡，你就——坐床上或者随便什么东西上。”

“好。”侑道，依然没看圣臣的眼睛，他的脸颊慢慢烧成了粉色。

圣臣一边暗自咒骂一边收拾起东西去了浴室。他把水汽吸进肺泡，又让水声溢满头脑，他希望他的心能就此平静下来。然而当他闭着眼洗去头上的泡沫时，他看到的却依然只有侑漆黑的眼睛和潮湿的头发，以及，那泛红的脸颊。想到这些令他身体轻颤，见到这些几乎令他咬破自己的舌头。

他确信让自己失控的正当方法就是过度想象这些，但他拒绝让它在此刻发生。不是现在，不是他们如此接近的现在。

所以他刻意的不去想那些诸如其他人可能会怎么做，互联网给他们提供的成百上千条建议以及为什么他们到现在还没有接吻之类的事情。相反，他比以往都更彻底的清洁了自己的身体，并在关水的时候下意识的屏住了呼吸，他不是有意识要这么做的。

他踩过地板上的瓷砖，留下湿漉漉的水渍，他心脏的跳动堪称剧烈，但浴室排气扇的声响仁慈的遮掩了它们。他靠在水槽边，眯起眼看着模糊的倒影，深深的吸了一口气。

他的胸腔深处有一部分正在溅射，犹如被引燃的烟火，而他的身体感觉上就像一根带电的引线，却又与恐慌发作的时候截然不同，那种深入骨髓恐惧此刻不见踪影，它们总会在恐慌爆发前的数秒内找上他的。但无论他现在感受到的这种东西到底到底算是什么，它都令圣臣感到古怪与陌生，他不确定它可能对他 _造成_ 的影响。

他思忖着： _这就是我应该有的感觉吗？我是不是该等这种感觉结束？_ 然后，如同顿悟一般， _他现在是不是也和我一样紧张？_

考虑到侑不肯直视他眼睛的表现和他声音那非比寻常的轻柔，这可能就是事实。想到这一点多少消除了一些孤独，同时也舒缓了他紧绷的神经，刚好够他完成刷牙，擦身，以及换上干净运动裤和长袖衬衫的所有步骤。

 _会很热的_ ，侑已经警告过了，但圣臣就指着这个了。

当他重新走回自己公寓主卧的时候，他突然觉得这里仿佛变成了一个全然不同的地方，他的窗帘依然拉着，夏日的阳光透过它们，为这个简单的空间染上了温暖而柔和的色彩。而侑正盘着腿坐在床上，大腿上放着他们装满必要道具的盒子，他抬起头，满脸通红的看向了圣臣。

他说，“过来。”

圣臣不能不走向他。

“你的头发还是湿的。”侑的声音还是那么轻柔，听上去几乎令人难以辨认。

“对，你确定——”

侑的表情变了。

他的眼里闪过一丝恼怒，浓密的眉毛完全皱起，口型也随即转变为了某种咆哮：“你怎么 _敢——_ ”他断然道，就好像他已经亲自斩断了这房间里那种古怪而梦幻的气氛一般突然，“ _我确定嘛？_ 我真不相信你会在 _这种时候_ 问我这种问题，你都——”他胡乱的冲圣臣比着手势，声音听起来压抑而沮丧。“…… _呃啊_ ，就坐下吧。”

圣臣叹了口气，“好的。”从这算不上回答的混乱反应来看，这或多或少意味着 _是_ 。要是答案是 _不_ 的话，他想象着，即使那并不真实，估计也会让他觉得像是当胸一脚。

侑此刻正坐在床垫的那边，于是圣臣坐去了他的旁边，他们的肩膀几乎就要相擦，而当他试图决定要对他的腿做些什么的时候，侑给了他一盒手套。

“也给我拿一双。”他命令道。

这种专横是个明确的标志，意味着侑的感觉正在舒适起来，甚至可能是在大幅提升，而这同时也让圣臣感到如释重负，他撕开盒子，从中扯出四只独立包装的手套，几乎没有为此皱眉。

他丢了两只给侑，不曾指尖相触。

*

从最开始，侑就大胆——或者说粗鲁——到够他去问那些其他人都不敢问的问题。绝大多数人只是看了一眼圣臣的脸，而不管他们到底产生了怎样的自保意识，他们都明白最好不要去问那些私人问题。

但早在他们见面的第一天，侑就试图在他们挨在一起的时候把自己的胳膊搭到圣臣肩上，他当然是友好的，而后他就注意到圣臣的回避和躲藏。在那之后，他再也没试图去拍圣臣的肩或表示要和他击掌，即使是在圣臣把他的托球完美的扣入对方场地的角落里时候都不曾尝试，相反，他会向后退那么几英尺，在把双手按到臀部之后才满脸骄傲的冲他喊道，“ _扣得漂亮。_ ”

训练结束后他们都在餐厅，而侑在圣臣对面坐了下来，开口道，“所以，你不喜欢被人碰是吧？那是怎么回事？虽然只要你能像今天这样打我的托球我就不在乎。你手腕的动作超扭曲的你知道。那种事都是怎么做到的？！”

他一口气说完了这句，嘴里还嚼着一大口米饭，看着他说话只让圣臣觉得恶心。

那时候他们都才十六岁，圣臣的心还没被这荆棘样的感情缠住，而这段回忆，也和其他那些他还没爱上侑时的回忆一样，感觉陌生的像属于另一个人。

*

侑把箱子移到他们的大腿之间，通常而言，一道临时的物理屏障能够安抚圣臣内心的躁动，但在今天，它只是磨利了它们的爪牙。

“你想先试什么？”侑一边问一边戴上他的手套，努力让自己的手指和手套贴合，“要是你没想法的话，我倒是有一点。”

圣臣当然有想法——他觉得这些天他就 _光_ 有想法了——可是当侑开口的时候他却一个都没想起来，但他试过了。自然，侑的头脑总是稀奇古怪而难以理解，充斥着糟糕的笑话，电子游戏的作弊代码和错误的歌词，然而不论他在这个下午到底有什么想法，圣臣都需要清楚的知道。

他毫不费劲的给两手都带上手套，开口道，“别吻我。”

侑重重的对他哼了声，“我现在 _看起来_ 像是想打架吗？不，别回答——把你的手给我。”

他递出自己的手，手心朝上，放松的放在他的膝弯上。圣臣细细的凝望着，感到胸口发紧而呼吸停滞，他的心跳声溢满了耳道。就是这个了。

“小臣……”侑抱怨，手指不耐的扭动着。

圣臣瞪着他，警告道，“别像个小鬼。”

“但我 _擅长_ 嘛！”

他们的目光碰倒了一起，而圣臣觉得他的心已经跳进了嗓子眼里。他的男朋友是个自恋的小混蛋，而如果他尝试这个的话，他会再高兴不过的。圣臣伸手，小心翼翼的让他的手掌滑进侑的，他们的手套根本没能阻隔侑皮肤的温度，他觉得他们都有在颤抖。

“你最好是别发烧。”他咬牙道。

“冷静点，好吗？”侑气恼道，他的声音的确带着怒气，但他显然也高兴的不得了。而当侑盯着他们的手看的时候圣臣则根本无法移开望着他的视线，他看见侑的嘴角正微微上扬。就像这样，像这样待在他洒落着阳光的床上，柔软，清洁，而又放松，他漂亮的难以形容。“手套的确有点奇怪，但我现在有些喜欢了。”

圣臣张嘴想说点什么，但侑正把他们的手指缠到一起，所以从他口中冒出的只是一声有些惊讶的呼吸。侑对今天的想法居然会以这样简单而温和的牵手作为开端，这一点简直令人难以置信，而最终的结果也马上就要来了，但圣臣却对它会在何时或是何地发生一无所知。

“准备好了吗？”侑问。

圣臣其实 _没_ 准备好，但却也并非 _真的_ 没准备好。

他说，“对什么？”

侑突然撞了一下他的前额，又快又狠。

“ _操_ 。”圣臣只觉双眼刺痛，立刻猛抽回手，一把按上自己被撞的前额，而与此同时，侑则在他的耳边快乐的开怀大笑。

“你的脸，”他喘息着，笑得不得不弯下腰去，“看看你的脸，小臣！”

圣臣怒瞪着他，他前额的疼痛减轻了些，先前的惊诧已经过去，徒留他陷入由暴怒和喜爱组成的矛盾旋涡。在其他任何情况下，不管是和谁在一起，喜爱都是永远不会出现的那种情感，但是侑从来都不是一个可以被轻松归纳为常见或典型的人，而圣臣则已经对自己被一个永恒的混蛋正中心弦的事实听天由命。

喜爱胜过一切。

他尽可能恶毒的说道，“我会报复回去的。”

侑还保持着那个低着头蜷在腿上的姿势，依然笑的浑身发抖，他把脸转向圣臣，笑的得意非常。

“那你可一定得先碰碰我了。”他情色的睨着他道。

圣臣接受了这个挑战。

他伸出手，用指关节在侑的胳膊后侧缓慢的划了一个大圈，侑颤抖起来，发出了一声轻叹，而他颤动的睫毛——圣臣又重复了一遍方才的动作，只是这次更慢，他们的呼吸都在变得急促。

“这些手套是个坏主意，”侑呻吟着，“我下次去接种流感疫苗的时候会变得 _超_ 奇怪的。”

“但它们有用，”圣臣说，“这样我就能好好的碰你一会儿了。”

侑叹息道，“希望吧，希望，”接着他开口提问，“我能坐在你的大腿上吗？”

圣臣差点吞下自己的舌头。

*

在他们决定交往之后，圣臣差点因为侑触碰他的尝试而直接撞上他们当时所在的大楼的墙角，那是侑第一试图碰他，轻率而随意，没人能为此开罪于他。尽管他当时带着口罩，而侑瞄准的也只是他的脸颊而非嘴唇，但是他倾身的动作依然触发了圣臣身上某些根深蒂固的反应，某些他根本没希望躲避或驯化的东西。

侑僵在了原地，表情有一瞬间相当可怖，但他随即意识到了什么，于是转而露出了一个轻薄的微笑，那当然是骗人的。圣臣对侑的注视早已足够他辨明那些举动，他清楚当侑想要挽回颜面或避免尴尬的时候会是什么表情，但他不知道他该用这些了解做些什么。

“抱歉，小臣，我有点儿失控了。”侑说，表情和声音都比先前更显懊恼。

而圣臣，带着一种深入骨髓的茫然开口，“闭嘴吧，这没关系，我们会错过我们的电影的。”

直到后来，当他们重新走回先前事发的大楼的时候，他才突然觉得他理解了那个微笑的真实含义。于是他开口，仅凭脑中那个胡乱的猜测，“我不是不想吻你。”

侑安静的站住，身体的全部线条都在刹那绷紧。对圣臣而言，这已经足够他知晓自己判断正确：侑把这整场磨难当成了拒绝。

“别犯傻，”圣臣说，“要是我不想吻你的话我又怎么会想和你约会呢？”

“过去 _两个钟_ 里我一直都在问自己这个问题！”侑崩溃的吼道，仰头朝天以发泄自己的沮丧，“我不是想吓着你之类的，但我真的不知道该怎么办了，你看起来就像——就像——”

“别犯傻，”圣臣重复，“就，冷静下来，然后给我点时间。”

侑双手抱臂，看起来半点都不相信圣臣的发言，仿佛下一秒就要开始撅嘴。

“你会在觉得和我接吻舒服之前就先跟我分手的。”侑啐了一口，尽可能糟糕的吐露出他那闪着微光的真实想法，意图掩饰这份坦诚到底有多脆弱易碎。

“没准儿。”圣臣同意，他拉下了自己的口罩，好让侑看清他脸上被挡住的笑意，“你闷气生完了吗？”

“该生完的时候自然就生完了，在我准备好之前早一秒都不行，你个混蛋。”

*

大腿上坐满一只宫侑是一种能被幻想的体验和一种相当新奇的经历。侑的体重很 _沉_ ，为了成为自己所能做到的最好二传而付出的经年努力意味着无数个需要靠下肢力量支撑的日夜，而就圣臣所 _知_ ，侑，基本上，全是大腿。所以这种经历就是相当新奇，好吗，想象一下，让那双大腿分开，然后跨坐在他自己的大腿之上。

“我的腿要麻了。”他说，感到一阵晕眩。

侑甩给他一个不忿的眼神，“等它们真麻了的时候你会 _谢我_ 的，”他怒道，“你想要我走吗？因为显然我随时能走。”他的一条腿晃荡起来，但是圣臣在他动弹起来之前隔着衣服抓住了他的臀部。

“不准。”

“少表现的这么混蛋否则——”侑洋洋得意的开口，看起来既惹人生厌又引人注目，而这基本上就是侑的简写。“那你准我碰你的嘴吗，用手指，我是说。”

圣臣盯着他的手看了一会儿，然后才点了点头，“那就是你想要的嘛？”他问。

“作为开始的话，是的。”

“什么奇怪的事都别做。”

“ _什么奇怪的事都别做_ 。”侑差距的模范着圣臣的声音，抬手把拇指按上对方的嘴角。

这简单的触碰引燃了圣臣的血液，又从他的心口深处扯出了某种蛮荒粗犷而又饥肠辘辘的渴望。这本不应当性感，但到目前为止他们所拥有的触碰是如此之少，而每两次触碰之间的间隔时间又无比漫长，它们往往来自偶然又稍纵即逝，以至于这种仔细的，深思熟虑的持续性按压感觉上就像接吻，就像圣臣所想象的接吻。

“嘿，看我。”侑道，依然是那种轻柔的嗓音。圣臣对上他的眼睛，这才意识到他方才已经情不自禁的闭上了眼。“那么，你喜欢吗？”

他只得点头。

侑回给他一个灿烂而得意的微笑，这让他看起来难以置信的俊朗，甚至俊朗的让人觉得有点冒犯，“那这个呢？”他问，大拇指开始贴着圣臣下唇的曲线游移。

这个——操。这个有点 _超过_ 了。对其他任何人来讲，这可能根本不值一提，但是圣臣从没有过—— _从没_ ，有过。他张开嘴，让自己大脑放空，而侑的表情明显沉郁了下来。

“噢，我是真的要死了。”他把大拇指探进圣臣嘴里，重重的喘息着。

丁腈橡胶的味道充满了他的口腔，手套奇怪而柔韧质感令他感觉很不 _对劲_ ，但是倒也不 _坏_ 。侑依然在用他那双幽深的眼睛看着他，而他的拇指指腹牢牢的按住了圣臣的舌头。

“你看起来真的很漂亮。”侑咬紧牙关，“漂亮到都有点招人讨厌了，没人应该看起来这么棒，小臣。”

圣臣想说话， _我下次去看牙医的时候会变得很奇怪的_ 之类的，但他声带的表现实在令人失望，事实上，他反而放松了自己下颚上的肌肉，扬起舌面好贴紧侑的拇指。他们的喉咙都为这感觉爆发出了一声惊异的喘息。

“再来一次。”侑要求道，他的拇指开始以一种特别的方式在他的口中来回移动。但圣臣无视了他，而只是闭上嘴，含住对方的指节，吮吸了起来。

侑发出的声音听起来相当接近悲鸣。

这是圣臣自诞生以来所经历过的最色情的事情，而他闭上了眼以期更好的融入其中，他想将此刻的所有细节都映入脑海，那些几乎是立刻覆盖了他所有感官的细节：侑栖在他大腿上的重量，他被手套包裹的拇指与他舌面相贴的线条，还有丁腈橡胶那倒人胃口的气息和味道。

而在他的上方，侑喘息着，“你能不能——”，他把佐久早的一只手从他的后臀拉到了他的腿根。

随着那个触碰，圣臣几乎是立刻记起了他想要的一切。他偏头松开侑的手指，伴着一记腻人的水声。

“安全套？”他问到，包含着‘ _它们在哪儿？_ ’和‘ _我们现在要用它们了嘛？_ ’两重含义。

他们能慢的下来，但是侑这一生一天都没放缓过自己的节奏，而佐久早——就这一次——真的，真的不想要慢。网上有大量关于 _一寸寸的了解彼此身体_ 的内容，虽然有点尴尬但听起来还成，但是此时此刻的佐久早只想把他的男朋友逼到颤抖，然后看着他高潮。而为了让这想象化为现实，他们需要安全套。

“呃啊，”侑冲他眨了眨眼，他现在完全就是一副满脸通红而眼神幽深的美妙图景，眼睑也半垂着。最终，他理解完了这个问题，开口道，“该死——是的，就一秒，等我一下。”

他的整个身体朝左倾去，然后又向后倒了一些，在床单上翻找着他们的盒子，这个动作将他的T恤向上带了几分，露出了他腹部的一小块肌肤，而这幅景象令圣臣的整个身体都感到了一阵突如其来的兴奋。

侑开口，“这里，”他说这，拿着一盒避孕套重新坐直身子，“只有我要还是你也想要？”

他的声音带颤，口音也越发明显，他这幅强作镇定的样子不知怎的抚慰了圣臣内心某些原始而天生的东西。

“我也要一个。”他坦言，声音因为 _强烈的_ 渴望而低哑。

侑笨拙的从那盒安全套里分出两只，然后将他们一起撕了开来，而圣臣静静地看着这一幕的发生，舌头抵在他的牙齿后边，他的嘴里还残存着手套的味道。

“我只想说。”侑喘息着，把其中一只安全套丢到圣臣胸前，随即伸手去解自己运动裤前的拉绳，“你不准说我太快。”*

*:you’re not allowed to judge me for how fast this is gonna be.

“闭嘴，”圣臣呻吟，感到自己的腰臀无法自控的向前倾了少许，“闭嘴，然后 _动_ 。”

有生以来，这是侑第一次干脆而利落的服从，没说任何漂亮或招人讨厌的闲话。他挪回原位，又在圣臣的大腿上往前跪了一段，他们都想要把衣服一层层的剥开：运动裤和正在他们大腿中央皱起的内裤，并且不假思索。

圣臣在经过各种更衣室的时候曾无数次的见过侑的身体，他们都是身体素质正处于巅峰时期的职业运动员，所以侑拥有肌肉紧实的宽阔肩膀和瘦削的腰和扎实的胁腹根本不足为奇，但是他褪去长裤后，唯独胯骨和膝盖之间的部分一丝不挂的样子，依然是佐久早见过的，最情色的场景。

这或许是因为，就像现在这样，侑是如此深沉的渴望着他——这种渴望太过诚挚，以至于抹削了那些在其他地方无处不在而又挥之不去的 _怀疑_ 的踪迹。

圣臣现在也硬的厉害，还能感觉到汗水正在他的身体各处生成，发际线上，肘弯深处，膝盖背面，而他的脑子则被兴奋和热度填满，因此他不得不努力把视线从侑身上移开——他倒是连把目光从圣臣身上移走这事儿都没去试——直到他打开那只安全套并给自己套上，他手上的手套和他性器上的安全套之间的摩擦也是他从未感受过的东西。

“过来。”他刚一完成这个步骤就开口要求，但是侑还在低声咒骂着，努力同他的安全套作斗争，它不愿意在他带着手套的手所施加的绵软压力下自然展开。

圣臣相当确信哪怕再浪费一秒他都会死。他拽下自己的一只手套——“没事，闭嘴。”他对侑甩给他的眼神厉声说道——随后替侑把安全套带了上去。他做的相当，相当小心，好避免任何可能的皮肤接触，然而他内心的某一部分正在叫嚣着触碰的欲望， _既然_ 侑现在正渴求着他并为他勃起， _为他_ 。

“现在，现在，现在。”侑念叨着，又往圣臣身上靠了一点，调整着他们的臀部。他们怀抱着对第一次接触的渴望，有些艰涩的动了动臀，笨拙的让彼此的性器贴到一起。

但这不够，远远不够。“手。”圣臣哑声道，朝侑伸出自己的，而侑一边磕磕绊绊的呻吟，一边把自己的手递进圣臣的掌心。

“你把我毁掉了。”他呜咽着，睫毛颤抖，绷紧了下颚的曲线也没挡住再溢出下一声呻吟，他的臀在不受控的前顶。

圣臣开口，“镇定点，侑。”，侑的喉头深处滚出了一声重重的喘息，但他还是停住了，身体紧绷，大睁着眼瞪向圣臣。

“像这样。”圣臣说道，随即接过侑的手，并带着它们一起圈住了两人的性器，他们宽大而漂亮的手，他们在医用级手套下炽热如熔岩的手。这动作使得侑不得不靠他的四头肌和核心肌去保持平衡，而圣臣有点期待他抱怨这个。

但侑只是柔声道，“哦，小臣，你是个 _天才_ 。”，他说着，主动让他们贴得更紧，而当下一次刺激泛上的时候，他的表情已经尽数融为了某种堪称狂喜的东西，尽管这一次他们做的更慢也更从容。

“ _该死_ ，”圣臣咬牙，头颅向后仰去，又一次操进侑紧握的手里，“我们应该——”他摸索着，直到他的手指触到他们那只盒子的边缘，他看也不看的从里面摸出了那只润滑剂。

当他把它们喷到侑的手和他们的性器上时它造就了一场混乱，但效果却立竿见影 _令人叫绝_ ，他尽可能快速的把瓶子丢到一边，转而陷落于面对着侑进行抽插，在他的手中，贴着他的性器，以一种会令他从头战栗到脚的方式，一次又一次，因为个中所有的，无上快感。

“继续，继续——现在这个， _别停_ ，”侑决定道，“每天，每天我都能像这样待你床上， _哦_ ——”

他的嘴张大了，而双眼却紧闭了起来，彻底沦陷于他们在他掌中往返不停的抽插动作，圣臣着魔似的紧紧攥着侑的手腕不愿让他挣开，尽管那看上去是侑现在最不可能去做的事情。

圣臣花了很长一段时间才意识到，此刻他赤裸的手指正紧贴着侑不着一物的手腕，他的大拇指正按压着那剧烈跳动的脉搏表面薄如蝉翼的皮肤。而一旦他注意到了，他就不可能再忽视了——他几乎是立刻沉沦在了他们肌肤触点的柔软当中，而与此同时，也感到了对他另一只手上的手套的，深深的憎恶。

侑哽咽着，“这很棒，对嘛，告诉我你也觉得你喜欢小臣，你要是不喜欢的话我会 _死_ 的。”

但是圣臣所能做的只有盯着他微张的嘴和紧闭的眼，然后无意识的伸出自己的食指和中指去抚摸侑甜蜜而饱满的下唇，侑的嘴边挂上了一副甜美而自得的笑容，而后他为他张口，就好像他对这一切都 _了如指掌_ 。圣臣犹豫了一下，随后将手指挤进了侑的口中。

侑在他的指节周围呻吟，圣臣疯狂的咒骂着，感到下腹的冲动越结越紧，亦愈发炽热。他们现在都在流汗，但是侑看起来和他赛后的模样没有半点相似，此刻所有的一切都像是一场疯狂的春梦，而他的嘴比他身体的其余所有部位都要更加滚烫，甚至也烫过窗外的正午和天空顶端高悬的太阳。

圣臣用自己的手指抵住侑蜷曲着的，柔软而湿滑的舌头，他们的喉咙里都漏出了一声高而尖锐的喘息。

他将手指往回抽了一些，用指腹摩擦着侑的嘴唇，而后再度推挤回去，侑抿唇裹住他的手指，鼓起脸颊 _吮吸_ 起来。这就是了——圣臣别无选择，只能为他射出，他的整个身体都在因为这股力量颤动。

侑松开他的手指问道，“你刚刚是不是——？”，他的话没有问完，但他一定已经从圣臣贴向床铺的动作中获得了答案，因为他只是坚决的骂了两句，又往前抽插了大约三四次的样子，便在一声压抑的哭叫中射了出来。

*

在圣臣加入球队和他向侑告白之间的某个时段里，他们俩曾一起在圣臣的沙发上喝醉过。他们当时没有任何那样做的理由，但他们以前也从未那样做过，而在那个时候，这就已经足够。

侑在沙发里陷得极深，以至于他的下巴都挨到了胸口——那会在日后招来可怕的脊椎和颈椎问题的——他哀叹着抱怨，并没在看佐久早，“我想我爱上了翔阳。”

圣臣点点头，并未对此感到惊讶，他认识侑太久了，因此不得不在某种程度上 _了解_ 那种神情的含义，“你和该死的半个联盟。”他说。

侑嗤了声，“我不觉得他有爱我。”

“是的，他没有。”圣臣道，而侑朝他丢了个靠枕以示报复，靠枕没打折扣圣臣，反倒他们开了瓶的清酒打翻在地。

他们同时倒抽了一口凉气，争先恐后的开始清理，一边互相咒骂一边哀惋翻出来酒体，就好像那能让它们重回瓶中似的。

再然后，侑突然用一种模糊不清的口吻说，“他还是可能爱我的。”，他们都知道那是个谎言，因此圣臣没有评价。而在一阵长久且令人不适的寂静之后，侑叹了口气继续说道，“你真的是个混蛋，小臣，真的会有人爱我的，你知道。”

 _而我已经在爱了_ 。某种突然降临的冲动使得圣臣几乎就要开口，但他随即反应过来，然后他想， _操_ 。

这是他第一次意识到那些刺入他心脏的荆棘，而这发现甜美到几乎有些痛意。

*

事后，当他们摘掉手套和安全套之后，侑汗津津的倒在圣臣的身边喘息，没被衣物盖住的小片皮肤被阳光和汗水润得湿透，他看起来该死的就像盘中餐食。

“超赞啊，”他的脸上带着一抹宁静的微笑，“给我一分钟，我们没准还能再来一次。”

但是圣臣并没有听清他说了什么，他的精力已经尽数花在了分析之上，他在解读他此刻感受到的一切：没有冒鸡皮疙瘩，没有感到恶心想吐，他的呼吸的确很快但并不是阴湿紊乱的那种。这感觉就像他刚刚走下赛场，但又还没来得及思考他刚刚打的球有被多少人的脏手碰过，而他为了组成有效的双人或三人拦网时又在跳跃的过程中曾和多少人身体相触。

就是这个。

这就是他在和侑独处时拼了命都想捕捉的瞬间，而他的经验告诉他它只会停留短短一瞬。所以他没有浪费哪怕一分一秒，而只是立刻翻到侑的身上，用手和膝盖将他困在当中，他的手指抓紧了侑肩旁的床单。

“吻我。”他要求，而侑的面容因此点亮。

他仰起头，然后用他那双宽大而漂亮的手捧住了圣臣的脸颊，圣臣闭上了眼，感受着侑手上粗糙的茧和他汗湿的手心所带来的刺激，他发出了一声艰涩的喘息。侑将他拉了下去，同时抬起身子好让他们在半道相遇，他们嘴在某个突然的时刻轻柔的贴到了一起，这个吻和他们的第一次手活一样笨拙而尴尬，手套的味道还残存在他们的嘴巴里，深藏在臼齿之后的某个地方。

圣臣压在了侑的身上，而侑被压进了床，他们一次又一次的吻着，接连不断。

侑喘息着喊，“圣臣，”在两次渴望的亲吻之间，他的名字在那副嘴唇当中听来如此甜美，因此圣臣别无他法，只得将舌探入，好品尝那份甜蜜。

最终——既然他确定他已经愚蠢的亲吻了侑——他退后，仔仔细细的凝望着侑，好让自己记住这个极度完美的时刻的所有细节，然后轻轻的伸手，弹了弹侑的额头

***

  
日子一天天过去，伴随着比赛，练习，以及他们在圣臣那些能够消除恐惧的神圣时间间隔里所坚持的全新持续性暴露疗法。侑在床上的风格和他在球场上时一样：专横任性，偏好冒险且热衷炫耀。所以通常圣臣会说出他想要的部分，然后顺从于侑的安排，等待着他把那些新奇而疯狂的想法向他送来。*

*:waiting for whatever new and wild idea he's got to be tossed his way 

直到他们最终能够彼此触碰的整整两周之后，侑才主动提出了一个他自己的请求。

他开口的时候，他们正站在厨房，一边剥着橘子一边享用其甘甜，他们都只穿着短裤。时不时的，他们也会停下来互呛几句或是掐对方几下，肌肤相触带来的新奇感觉甚至能让这最为吝啬的触碰也变得甜蜜。

“假如——”侑开口又顿住，表情有一瞬间变得相当复杂，但那只有短短的一瞬，他又试了一次，“假如我说想对你做点什么的话，你能不能就直接回答可不可以而不问我为什么？”

这话很突然，不过——“能。”圣臣答道。

侑的脸上浮出了一层淡淡的粉色，“你没在撒谎对吧？”他盘问着。

“我什么时候撒过谎？”谎言哪里值得他的时间？

他们的目光撞到一起，侑挫败的叹了一声，然后道，“好吧，好吧，就——现在不要抛弃你的诚实，这没问题！我认真的！”

圣臣很希望他脸上的表情能证明他的确无动于衷，但是侑随后说出的内容宛如一团杂音，而他的脑子根本跟不上趟。

“什么，”他道，紧跟着他的脑子反应了过来，“你说 _什么_ ？为什么？”

侑退开了，脸上的表情写明了他正遭受着彻底的背叛，他张大了嘴——很可能是想为了圣臣做了他才 _刚刚_ 说过他不会做的事情而对他尖叫——却什么声音都没有发出。又或者他其实在极度愤怒之下发出了那种音域高到只有狗才能听见的声音？他现在看起来比以往任何时候都红，红过在死气沉沉的盛夏打满五局比赛之后，也红过他第一次衣冠齐整的在圣臣的手中和正午的阳光下颤抖的那个周日。

告诉侑他现在的样子到底有多诱人恐怕不是个好主意，虽然不告诉也不会削弱这种诱人的真实。

实际上，圣臣也退了一步，“等等——别——我不是——”他试图纠正，但已经太晚了。

侑谴责的戳了戳他，丢开他退到了浴室里，砰的一声甩上了门。

侑的反应一如既往，不管他到底感到了什么他都没有表达出来，所以圣臣也只是坐在沙发上等他出来。浴室里的水龙头被打开了，几分钟后又被关上，整个公寓立时陷入了一种悬而未决的寂静，直到——终于——浴室的门再次打开，而侑重新走了出来。

他手里拿着两条刚刚叠好的毛巾，一开始完全不肯去看圣臣的眼睛，他微微耸起的肩膀暴露了他实际感到的不安，而圣臣强行忍住了那股走向他并将自己的双手按上那些隆起的肌肉的冲动，他想从物理上推走那些疑虑，即便那要拽开他的筋骨。

“我知道这很奇怪，”侑说，听起来气的随时可以开口啐他，而这通常意味着他很尴尬，“但如果这个想法不让你觉得恶心的话，你就不能迁就我一次嘛，一次就好，我不会要求下次的。”

“我只是惊讶，”圣臣说，“我不是只想迁就你——我也想做，我不在乎那到底是不是奇怪。”

侑没有看他，大抵是完全不信，而圣臣补充着，“我一开始就知道你很奇怪，一开始，但我现在在你面前，不是吗？”

“嘿——！”侑厉声道，但 _终于_ 抬头看向了他。

“你很奇怪。”圣臣坚持，“你奇怪，自负而粗鲁，但你更是我唯一想要触碰的人。”

侑顿住了，他那微张的，可爱的嘴动弹了一下，看起来满是不知所措，“你这么说的时候，我总觉得你像是要揍我。”

“有时确实，”圣臣同意，嘴角挂着一抹不易察觉的微笑，然后他道，“而且你还是唯一让我觉得想要被碰的人，而不管怎样，那都值得。”

“我真是不敢相信，”侑呻吟着，转身又消失在了浴室里，有那么一瞬间圣臣甚至觉得他又要把自己锁在里面了，那让他感觉有点可怕，但是紧跟着侑就喊道，“你到底来不来？我又不会永远待在这儿！”

于是他磕磕绊绊的从沙发上爬起来，匆匆忙忙的跟了过去。

在浴室温暖的灯光下，侑站在洗手池的基座上边，手掌则蜷在水槽边沿，他的表情看起来复杂而古怪，显然这超出了他承受的范围。

“你想要我站哪儿？”圣臣问道。

“你平时洗手的时候站在哪儿？”

圣臣走到了水槽前，看了看自己的倒影便望向侑，他们的目光缠在一起，而侑回给他一抹笑意。

“好了，现在我要——”他说着，伸手去开水龙头，“稍等一会，水热了我会让你知道的。”

这当然是个微小而无关紧要的细节，但是它内在的温柔却轻易的卸去了圣臣的戒备，他攥紧自己的手指，试图让他心口那只活蹦乱跳的兔子安稳下来。

“现在行了，”侑说道，听上去就好像这是某个他等了一辈子的时刻，“过来。”他握住圣臣的双手，把它们引入温热的水流。

这是副相当动人的景象：侑的手包裹着圣臣的手背，而手指又彼此纠缠，侑把他的手翻转过来，确保水流有把每一寸皮肤都染得湿润。

侑用那种他只有在感到极度脆弱的时候才会使用的轻柔音调道，“我只是——真的很想做这个，仅此而已。”

圣臣此前从没想过这个，但他很确定从现在开始直到他死都会想到这个。

侑松开他的手，转而把肥皂泵进自己的掌心，他把圣臣的一只手拢进他的双手当中，开始小心翼翼的让它覆上泡沫，他从圣臣那异常柔韧的手腕上凸起的骨节开始画着小圈，然后是他掌心的软肉和圆润的指节。他做这一切的时候一直在低声哼唱着什么东西——可能是某事他只知道一半歌词的曲子——直到他最终满意下来，随后他又把圣臣满是泡沫的手引入水流，又在他的另一只手上再来了一遍。

整个过程里，他们连一个字都没有说。

圣臣觉得有些发飘，就好像他的骨头全被抽出了他的身体，而当侑把水关掉的那刻，他甚至稍稍晃动了一下。

“差不多了。”侑保证道。

他拿起一块叠好的毛巾，然后将它放在圣臣的手上，轻轻的揉搓着，直到他满意的感到他的手已经干燥了起了。他稍稍犹豫了一下，然后才低头把那块毛巾干着的那面按到了自己的脸上，然后小小的吸了一下鼻子。

难以置信，又甜蜜难当。

那真的相当引人注意。

当侑开始在他的另一只手上重复同样的事情时，圣臣屏住了呼吸。

“结束。”一切终了之后，他立刻道。

沉默蔓延开来，而这一次，圣臣打破了它。

“总的来说，”他道，低哑的嗓音暴露了他刚才所经历的一切到底对他造成了多大的影响，“这不是你能要我做的最奇怪的事情。”

侑把湿毛巾朝着他的脸扔了过去，但圣臣皱着眉拍开了它，然后他靠过去，给自己偷了个吻回来。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：情人节快乐！虽然这篇文和情人节没什么关系，但是这是我总给佐久侑的礼物。希望你们喜欢！假如想和我聊聊这两个傻瓜的话随时欢迎！我的推特ID是 [@bratsumu ](https://twitter.com/bratsumu)!
> 
>  **4月13日新增** :来看kali[（@bizzarbanana）](https://twitter.com/bizzarbanana)画的[@bratsumu ](https://twitter.com/bizzarbanana/status/1246137922333691904?s=20)超棒配图！


End file.
